Daughter of the Eagle
by Pikatwig
Summary: Yamato and Amu finally get married and have a daughter, but this daughter will be on quite the little adventure of her own... (One-Shot, What If story)


I have no idea what Washi Eagle's deal is, KKD claims she's a robot of sorts, but I wanted to use this concept. I saw it on a YouTube comment that was speculating that Washi Eagle is the daughter of Yamato and Amu from Zyuohger. Given there's an unspecified time gap between Zyuohger and Kyuuranger, it's possible that we could see a descendant of a past Senshi. Wonder how exactly the Kyuurangers will be involved in crossover… time travel has gotta be some major thing…

Anyway, this is just speculation, so let's begin.

Super Sentai belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

It had been almost five years since the final battle between Genis and the Zyuohgers, since the Earth had mixed with Zyuland, and since peace had been attained between the races and several intergalactic species. Earth had attained peace and things were… normal.

"...mou… so expensive…"

As normal as it could get for a former defender of the Earth. Yamato Kazakiri, formerly ZyuohEagle, was looking at a jewelry store and at a diamond ring specifically. The ring itself was about 7,000,000 Yen, equal to about 60,000 dollars in American currency, and something the girl he was in love with would love…

"Hello?" the owner of the jewelry store asked, getting his attention, "Do you need help?"

"...yes…" he nodded, internally sighing a bit, "Here goes nothing…"

* * *

Yamato had arrived at Amu's family cafe and saw that the other members of their team were all there and relaxing. Yamato walked on in and gave a smile as he did so.

"Hey guys,"

"Youkoso," Amu's voice responded from the back.

"Hi Yamato," Sela waved as she brought over some water to Leo, Tusk and Misao.

"Heya," Leo waved, while Tusk and Misao just waved without saying a word.

Yamato took a deep breath as Amu walked over to him, "Hey…"

"Hi, Yamato-kun," she smiled, "I've been really busy, so I don't think I'll be able to go on our date tonight…"

"It's fine," he assured, "But… there's something I wanted to ask you…"

"Ok? Just please make it quick…"

Yamato smiled a little as he got on one knee and took out the ring, "...will you marry me?"

Amu was stunned silent, as was everybody else in the cafe, before Amu just nodded and put the ring on.

* * *

It had been some years since the marriage and the wedded couple were soon expecting their first child.

"So… what will our kid be?" Yamato asked a doctor.

"You two are going to have a girl," the doctor informed, "But… I do have some other info to give you…"

"What is it?"

"Well… we don't know how long she'll be able to… live for."

"Why say that?" Amu asked.

"It's a hybrid…"

Amu gave a confused stare while Yamato tensed up a bit, "...meaning?"

"Hybrid animals on our world aren't exactly known for living long…"

"...on my world, they lived for at least ten years, fifteen if they were healthy enough,"

"I just figured I should give you that warning,"

"Arigato," Yamato thanked.

The doctor left them alone as Yamato helped his pregnant wife out of the hospital. Yamato looked at Amu's stomach with a blank look on his face while Amu had a neutral expression.

"Yamato-kun…" Amu began, turning to him, "Please don't worry…"

"But…"

"Just smile…" she responded, having a calm smile herself, "If we worry, we won't get to focus on the joys of having a family…"

Yamato simply smiled and chuckled a little as they headed off for their home.

* * *

Months had come and gone before the day of their daughter's arrival had come, being February 14th, 2024, as Yamato was simply pacing around and waiting for any sort of news regarding his wife and daughter.

"Yamato!" he heard somebody yell out, making him turn to see his fellow team-mates, now along with Bud, and his uncle, rushing over, "Did we miss anything?"

"No," Yamato told them, "Demo… why are you all here?"

"We didn't want to miss seeing your daughter be born," Sela informed, "Besides… we're all friends, right?"

"I know, it's just… you were all probably busy so, I just didn't expect this…" Yamato admitted as he turned towards Bud, "You especially… no offense…"

Bud simply gave a bit of a chuckle and patted Yamato on his back, "None taken,"

After a few minutes had passed Yamato's dad, Dr. Kazakiri Kageyuki, motioned for his son to walk into the room. Yamato wordlessly walked in and saw Amu with a young girl in a white blanket.

"Wow…" Yamato whispered as he was soon joined by Sela, Tusk, Leo, Bud, Misao and Mario, "...really?"

"Gomen…" Mario apologized, "I just wanted to peek on my granddaughter…"

Bud cautiously walked over and saw what looked to be a sort of pink feather of sorts, looking almost like hair, "She might be an Eagle Zyuman."

"I guess the Zyuman Power you gave to me must've sort of transfered into her…" Yamato guessed.

"Does that mean you can't become ZyuohEagle anymore?" Misao asked.

"Worry about that later…" Amu shushed as she looked to her daughter, "So… what should we name her?"

Yamato thought for a moment as he noticed the feather like hair that his daughter had when it came to him, "...Tsubasa."

"Tsubasa…" Amu repeated as she thought, "...Yamato-kun, it's perfect…"

"Well then…" Dr. Kazakiri smiled as he looked to the young girl, "Welcome to the world, Kazakiri Tsubasa,"

* * *

Nine years had soon passed and Tsubasa was a gleeful, energetic, and talented young girl. She became great friends with the eventual kids of Sela, Leo, Tusk and Misao as they were born, becoming something of an older sister figure to them, but she was the only one of them who seemed to lack a Zyuman form despite her feather like hair.

One day the nine-year old girl had stood outside by a quarry nearby with a forest and she smiled happily, "Yosh… here I go… Yasei Kaihou!"

She glowed a slight pink glow as she was expecting to change into a Zyuman form… but it didn't work out that way.

"How come it's not working…?" she grumbled before she began to tug at her t-shirt, "Why is it so warm? It's not that warm today… oh man… why am I getting warmer? AAAAAAHHHH!"

Tsubasa's body began to feel like it was on fire as the pink glow continued. Her shirt tore a little as pink wings emerged from her bag that were almost as large as her arms before they were followed by claws emerging from between her hands. She just loudly screamed before she collapsed, the wings and claws vanishing, not long before her parents ran over to see if she was alright.

* * *

"...I don't know what's wrong with her," a Zyuman doctor informed.

"What do you mean you don't know what's wrong with her?!" Amu growled.

"I honestly don't. You five Zyuman Zyuohgers are the only Zyumen who are able to assume a human form and nothing like that has ever happened to any of you from what I heard from each of you," he responded, "If I had to guess… maybe it's due to her being a hybrid."

"I had bird wings… and I had claws…" Tsubasa told her parents.

"Yamato-san, you said you started with the powers of an Eagle?"

"Yea," Yamato nodded.

"My best guess… her human genetics are clashing with her Zyuman genetics. She may have inherited parts of both of your Zyuman genetics, but can't fully control any of it."

"...what does that mean?" Tsubasa asked, "I don't have a Zyuman form?"

"I have no clue, young miss," the doctor informed, "Don't try to activate it again anytime soon, ok?"

Tsubasa simply sighed and nodded in response.

* * *

Several years had passed since then and Tsubasa had made numerous attempts to try and attain a Zyuman form with no success. Despite that, she was able to make wings appear and maintain flight for short bursts. One day she had managed to maintain flight for a whole five minutes and landed with a large grin on her face.

"YOSHA!" she cheered happily, when she was shot right in the back by a blaster fire.

Tsubasa turned to see Moebas along with a being that resembled Naria.

" **Looks like we found a Zyuohger…"**

"What?" she blinked.

" **You'll pay for what you did to Genis-sama…"**

Before Tsubasa could say another word Naria tossed a bomb at her and it blew up almost as soon as it made contact with the ground. Naria laughed manically as Yamato and Amu ran over.

"Tsubasa!" Amu gasped.

Yamato clenched his fist and generated the Whale Change Gun, "Honno Kakusei!"

 **=WHALE!=**

Yamato charged forward as energy surrounded him, "HA!"

 **=O~H, O~H, WHA~LE!=**

Energy rained down from the Whale Change Gun and Yamato transformed, as he punched Naria as hard as he could with the gun "Ouja no Naka no Ouja! ZYUOHWHALE!"

" **Bring it on, Zyuohger…"**

"Amu, get Tsubasa outta here!" ZyuohWhale told his wife.

"I'll try…" she responded.

* * *

Tsubasa slowly began to wake up and the first thing she noticed was that her body felt heavier than normal. Her field of vision felt odd as she saw green lines as she looked towards her parents, who ran over to her and hugged her as soon as they saw her waking up.

"Tsubasa, thank goodness…" Amu smiled.

"You're alright," Yamato added.

-Yea… I'm fine. But… I just feel kind of… heavy for some reason. And… my voice sounds a little funny…-

"Well… uh… about that… uh…" Amu began nervously, "...you got attacked and… well… your body was pretty badly injured."

-...how badly?-

"You were barely even alive…" Dr. Kazakiri informed as he and Bud walked in, "We managed to save you, but… you aren't exactly you anymore."

-What does that mean?- Tsubasa asked as she got a look at herself in a mirror. She was now a female robot with white 'skin' with red wires/cords around her legs, wrists, and in her pink 'hair'. She had a hospital gown of sorts on, with green clocks on her forehead, the two strands of her hair that fall to her front, and on the fronts of her shoes, -...WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!-

"It was the only way we could save your life…"

Tsubasa whimpered a little as she began to cry a bit as both her parents hugged her.

"I don't think you'll ever be able to become a Zyuohger or ever assume a Zyuman form… though, if you do, you might be able to use your wings…" Dr. Kazakiri told her.

* * *

Tsubasa had since been on the receiving end of mockery and rejection from anybody that wasn't her family or her friends, due to the numerous robot attacks in the past that were dealt with by previous Super Sentai teams. She eventually had enough and was beginning to pack up for a long travel away from Earth.

-I should be able to last for a few months…- she muttered as she put some supplies into a bag and then carefully put in a picture of herself, from when she was human, with her parents into her bag as well, -...I'll miss you… but it's better if I do this…-

She put the note by the front door and took her leave for the nearest spaceport.

* * *

' _Dear Mom and Dad-_

 _I'm honestly sick and tired of people making fun of me and teasing me because of the fact I'm an android… robot… whatever I am… I'm leaving Earth and going to a planet that's on the Aquila Constellation that isn't prejudice and stuff._

 _I'll miss you both, but I promise I'll pass on your legacy to the worlds I go to so that nobody will ever forget the greatest Super Sentai team who ever lived._

 _Sora Takaku, Tsubasa Mau… and all my love,_

 _Tsubasa.'_

* * *

Yamato and Amu stared at the note with saddened looks on their faces.

"...she didn't need to do this…" Yamato sighed, "I'm going to find her."

"...Yamato-kun, I think this might be good for her…" Amu told him, trying her best to be optimistic but was clearly on the verge of tears.

Before either of them could say another word, there was a loud explosion not far from them. They looked to see spaceships were descending upon the Earth, but the GokaiGalleon was quickly approaching the ground near them.

"Marvelous-san," Yamato gawked as Marvelous and Luka got out of the ship and hurried towards them.

"Tch… looks like we were to late to warn you…" Marvelous groaned, "...get the rest of your team. This is going to be a war for the Earth,"

"Wakatta," Yamato nodded.

"We'll give you cover, so get going," Luka added as she and Marvelous headed back for the Galleon while Amu and Yamato headed off to get the rest of their team.

As the two ran, Amu's eyes widened, "Hey Yamato…"

"Yea?"

"Doesn't that yellow Gokaiger sound a little like Tsubasa?"

Yamato blinked a bit before he nodded, "...kinda, yea…"

* * *

Some weeks had passed and news about the Jark Matter invading Earth and beating the 40 Super Sentai teams had spread quickly. Tsubasa was fearful of her parents lives, but was to scared to go back to Earth.

One day, Tsubasa had found a desert like planet and was simply ready to let herself die and join her parents if they were dead. She laid in the sand for several hours, before somebody had found her and taken her onto a dormant spaceship to repair her.

* * *

-My head… what happened?- Tsubasa blinked as she rubbed her eyes a little bit before she found it to dark to see, -Hello?-

"Hello," a male voice responded, making Tsubasa tense up, "Relax, I mean you no harm."

-...ok… sorry, just… your voice sounds a little menacing…- Tsubasa responded, -Where are we?-

"A spaceship I plan on using to beat the Jark Matter."

-Really?-

"Yep. ...only thing is, I kinda need a pilot. Hmm… what's your name?"

Tsubasa was silent for a moment as she didn't want her family history to influence his decision in possibly fighting the people who may have killed her parents as she remembered a language she had read about once when somebody said her name was similar to…

-Raptor 283.-

"Nice to meet you, Miss Raptor,"

* * *

Months had passed and they had gathered a new Super Sentai team to battle the Jark Matter, Tsubasa acting as the commander of the spaceship, called the Orion, and she was simply waiting for a chance to help out.

Tsubasa stood in front of a mirror and looked over her appearance to try and occupy herself. She wore red framed glasses with yellow lenses, the Kyuuranger team jacket in a denim-blue color, silver accents and buttons along with light pink sleeves and accents to identify her color, a pink pleated skirt, and pink shoes with green clocks on her forehead, the two strands of her hair that fall to her front, and on the fronts of her shoes.

-Raptor, we're gonna need some help down here!- the red of their team called.

Tsubasa's eyes widened a bit before she had responded, "Okyu!"

Tsubasa arrived on the planet and pulled out the pink Kyuutama after putting the Seiza Blaster on, -Mawa Slide!-

She flipped the image in the Kyuutama to fill out the image of an eagle before placing it in the base in the middle of the star on the changer.

 **=WASHI KYUUTAMA!=**

She then tilted it forward and let it bounce back.

 **=SEIZA CHANGE!=**

She took a deep breath, pulled out the gun handle from the changer, and muttered about letting her 'instincts awaken', before she proudly declared two words, -STAR CHANGE!-

She posed a bit before aiming the orange tips towards the ground and pulling the trigger, causing the constellation image to go over her body, her body covered in stars before the full suit formed on top of her. She briefly glew a bright pink and her wings spawned on her back. Tsubasa looked over herself and saw a pink spandex suit with silver accents, belt, cuffs, and bands, a skirt, her torso having a black lower half and silver upper half divided by a tilted pink star with a silver rimmed pink sphere that contained the image of an eagle, pink shoulder guards of sorts with pink wings on her back, and her helmet having a molded mouth under the sparkling black/dark blue visor in the shape of an eagle taking flight.

"O~H! YOSHA LUCKY!" the red declared proudly.

 _-What should I call myself? 'Ouja Star' would make it clear who I am… and I can't help but think that would belong to a snake better…-_ Tsubasa thought before she smirked and posed, -Speed Star! WashiPink!-

The monster before them growled a little bit as WashiPink stood ready for battle, -...kono Sentai wo nameru na yo!-

* * *

I know the fact that Raptor being a robot converted version of Yamato's and Amu's daughter is very unlikely, but this is just a silly 'what if' concept that I saw on a YouTube comment and wanted to try and type.

And, yea, I couldn't help but nod now Raptor is voiced by the same person as Luka (aside, they really should have her appear in person in the future) and how Shou Ronbou is voiced by the same person who voiced the Ghost Imagin.

The '283' being similar to 'tsu-ba-sa' is from some language, I forget what, but it is a cute joke. Props to the writer of Kyuuranger… ok, I know that the number is spelt with only one 'U', but I've seen the name spelt with two 'U's, so how is it spelt?

Anyway… special shout out to KKD for giving me the needed descriptions to finish this one-shot. Hope you liked this little 'what if' thingie.

...also, now that I think about it, how would a Gokai Change for the Kyuurangers work? I honestly think Gai would need to merge the Ranger Keys, so… maybe Luka would get a combo of Yellow and Pink, Ahim would get a combo of Green and Orange, Joe would get a combo of Blue and Black, Don would get a combo of Gold and Silver, while Gai would use a combo of their 10th and 11th members. ...honestly, I was really hoping there wouldn't be a Sixth Ranger thing, this Sentai is already big enough as it is… and yet, Saban is looking to do Kyuuranger for the season after Ninja Steel. I swear if they skip ANOTHER awesome Super Sentai season, I'm hitting something…

Anyway, favorite part. Has to be when Tsubasa transformed into WashiPink and gained her wings, that was simply awesome.

Just Live More.


End file.
